


Что нас не убивает, то должно эволюционировать или сдохнуть

by Eichenwald



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eichenwald/pseuds/Eichenwald
Summary: Хьюга Джунпей не собирался поступать в университет, а просто пришёл поддержать друзей, но что-то пошло не так: сначала он оказался в одной группе с центровым Кирисаки Дайчи, затем — в одной команде с их тяжелым форвардом, после — на одной работе с атакующим защитником. Апогеем стало знакомство с их капитаном и его мелкая выходка.или постканон, в котором Хьюга стал понимать, что Кирисаки Дайчи не являются вселенским злом. И что у него теперь краш на Ханамию.
Relationships: Furuhashi Koujirou/Seto Kentarou, Hanamiya Makoto/Hyuuga Junpei





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> шифр сами расшифровываете (это виженер, все легко), если не хотите, то по контексту вроде бы понятно итак...
> 
> все лайтовое, ховошее, персонажи ооснутые и преувеличенно добрые, образование дружеских связей почти на пустом месте. даже какой-то слишком добрый ханамия.

Хьюга честно не понял до конца, К-А-К у него получилось поступить в Кэйо на Японскую историю. Он вообще никуда поступать не планировал: оба родителя парикмахеры, у него профессиональная укладка вместе с утюжком по крови чуть ли не с пяти лет течёт, о каком высшем образовании идёт речь? Он даже к экзаменам готовился так, вполсилы, больше заботясь о клубе и своём «потомстве».

— Они тебе как дети, — всё шутил Лео, зараза и скотина, мило воркуя. — Джунпей-папа и Рико-мама.

Рико бы за такое могла и по щам надавать. Не могла, а даже делала бы. Хорошо, что Хьюга никогда особо друзей мешать не любил: пара часов на разговоры с Изуки, ровно два на клубные дела с Рико, плюс-минус пара часиков на Киёши, который то в больнице, то горит, то не может подобрать кофточку, оттеняющую глаза. Ровно три субботы в месяц на Лео. Ну, это пока они жили в разных городах, вынужденная мера, скажем так.

С таким плотным графиком, плюс учёба, плюс подработка в семейном салоне, плюс матчи/тренировки/тренировочные матчи, времени на подготовительные курсы не оставалось. Хьюга на вступительные в Кэйо попёрся, в принципе, только чтобы поддержать Лео и Изуки: первый поступал на Японскую литературу, второй — тот ещё извращенец — на Социологию. На резонный вопрос:

— Почему именно Кэйо?

Оба отвечали, вылупив глаза (у Лео получалось это очень карикатурно):

— Ну так Фукудзава-сенсей же.

Киёши, который подобную сцену с Изуки видел воочию, а про Лео слышал лишь возмущения непосредственно Джунпея, смеялся и добавлял с иронией (понахватался в своей Америке):

— Ну не в Содай же, в самом деле!

Так вот, шёл Хьюга в день экзамена по обществознанию, чтобы «ну, Джун-чан, подержи сумку, тебе жалко что ли?!» Стоя с двумя портфелями, Хьюга чувствовал себя то ли обманутым хозяином гарема, то ли заботливым папочкой, пришедшим поддержать любимых дочурок. Но положенные три часа вышли, парни из аудитории тоже, помятые и обеспокоенные. Хьюга посмотрел на эти серые лица и пообещал себе, что не оставит двух друзей один-на-один с жутким зверем по кличке «поступление».

Поэтому в день сдачи истории он снова попёрся держать сумку и запихивать в рот бутерброды — «мама моя готовила, неблагодарные вы скотины!» — а заодно посмотреть разбалловку Лео за общество: потому что после экзамена у него вряд ли будут силы, чтобы всё разнюхать. Узнать, где кабинет, выделенный Японской литературе, можно было на гигантском стенде в холле — молодцы, подготовились, — подняться по лестнице тоже труда не составило.

И вот где-то тут начались проблемы. Потому что Джунпей слепой чертина, его плюс давно перешагнул его номер в команде. И смотрел он очень невнимательно, случайно перепутав рядом стоящие пункты в длинном списке специальностей. И пока припряжённые студенты с литфака отвечали на вопросы обеспокоенных учеников, их друзей и родителей на третьем этаже, Хьюгу, как какого-то невнимательного мальчугана, отчитывали за опоздание на экзамен по истории на втором этаже. И этот факт настолько выбил всю почву из-под ног, что Хьюга сел за первую парту, повесил сумку на стоящую рядом вешалку, взял в руки лежащий карандаш и начал писать тест.

Возможно, историю он знал слишком хорошо.

— Джунпей, погоди, ты что?! — кричал Лео буквально через — сколько? — два часа. — Просто зашёл в аудиторию и написал тест по истории?

— Не смотри на меня так, — Хьюга сложил руки на груди, пытаясь спрятаться за этим жестом. — Мне попался очень простой вариант.

Родители данным фактом были обрадованы: ох, милый, ты всё же решил поступить в университет! И сумма за обучение в Кэйо показалась им вполне себе подъёмной, и компания поступающих туда друзей Хьюги — приятной.

— Будешь почаще водить к нам Лео-куна!

На экзамен по литературе Хьюга шёл как в каком-то сюрреалистичном сне, где люди проваливаются в баскетбольное поле, из глаз у Лео вылетают молнии, а Акаши стоит в кольце огня. Изуки придумывал ужасные шутки про «поступление-как-угнетение». Лео мандражировал и хватался за руки/плечи/шею Хьюги в попытках найти опору, при этом успокаивая:

— Джун-чан, чтобы сдать литературу, достаточно знать содержание большинства книг.

Стихи Джунпей любил с детства: бабушка часто брала сборники и читала вслух, когда малыш Джун не мог уснуть. А остальную литературу знал почти на зубок — он год с хвостиком проводил три субботы в месяц с Лео, а тот шарил в классической японской литературе лучше, чем в баскетболе. А с экзаменом по государственному языку у Хьюги проблем точно не было.

И теперь он учится в Кэйо на Японской истории. Вопрос: «К-А-К?!» — всё ещё оставался открытым.

**.דפוק.**

— Блять.

Хьюга не считал, что так уж много ругается, хотя всё познаётся в сравнении: если послушать его речь после Изуки, то может показаться, что Хьюга рос в неполноценной семье разнорабочих, но если поговорить с ним после длительной тренировочной тирады Рико, то легко увериться, что он ангел во плоти, который не сквернословит. Но Хьюга правда не ругался. Вот ругать кого-то младше себя, обзывая «дураком» или «придурком» — это да, это его. Любовь и отдушина, так сказать, духовная тропа, предназначенная свыше.

Но жизнь штука такая, непредсказуемая и опасная, как готовка Рико — никогда не знаешь, выживешь ли ты после нового раунда, или родственникам пора ставить алтарь и покупать красивую урну. И даже Иисус — Хьюга уверен — мог ругнуться, когда, например, из-под воды, по которой он решил срезать путь на очередное собрание своих последователей-сектантов, его цапнул крокодил. Вполне возможно, вы не можете отрицать, вас там не было!

И вот данная ситуация позволяла Хьюге ругнуться. Потому что он лицом к лицу стоял со странным парнем, высоким, похожим то ли на очень бледного индуса, то ли на сорок девятого, то ли на богатенького папенькиного сыночка. Ни одним из этих трёх вариантов Сэто не являлся (хотя, подумал Хьюга, вариант с сорок девятым рано исключать).

Стоит также заметить, что словоиспускание Хьюги было почти незаметно, ибо потонуло в идентичном от Сэто, удивлённого, с выпученными глазами и кривым оскалом. Но, отдаёт Хьюга ментальное должное, тот очень быстро пришёл в себя и снова начал напоминать якуза, случайно перепутавшего ближайший бар и университет.

Они даже не здоровались, обходили друг друга по кривой дуге, чуть ли не шипели по-кошачьи. Сэто вечно выводил его на скандалы в беседе группы, которые могли длиться вечно, если бы староста не удалял их обоих на время, чтобы остыли. Поэтому, чтобы их обсценные дискуссии никто не прерывал, они начали перекидываться записками. О, какие длинные письма Хьюга мог выводить на некоторых особенно скучных парах, просто легенда!

В определённый момент кто-то из них ввёл в переписку шифр Цезаря, плавно переросший в Виженера. А потом одна их зашуганная одногруппница (кажется, её звали Хару или Хиро) подошла к Хьюге, разворачивающему с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием оскорбления себя, своей команды и матери на две страницы, и спросила:

— Вы же друзья с Сэто-куном, можно кое-что узнать, а то я не представляю, как к нему подступиться?

Хьюге потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы переварить это и кивнуть. На плечо опустилась крепкая ладонь, и где-то там, над ухом, прозвучало:

— Блять, Хьюга, ты умер что ли от моего словарного запаса? Ладно, идём, иначе опять придётся сидеть где-нибудь в начале аудитории, а я спать хочу!

Бедной зашуганной девушке Хьюга успел лишь как-то обречённо пискнуть, прежде чем скинуть руку с плеча, обернуться и рассказать всё, что он думает об умных мудаках!

**.דפוק.**

— Капитаааааааааа, — Хьюга на секунду перестал молиться, услышав длинный глубокий вдох, — аааааааааааа…

Проходящие мимо филологи косились с явным неодобрением на Хьюгу, мол, заткни его, будь добр. Хренова недоинтеллигенция, Хьюге захотелось поскрежетать зубами и рявкнуть на них. В такие моменты он ощущал сильную духовную связь с мамочками, которые когда-либо летали на самолёте вместе со своими детьми: «Извините, но Ваш ребёнок кричит. — Ой, правда, я не замечала, думала это сирена!» Хьюга был уверен, что если бы у Хары был выключатель, то он бы пользовался им слишком часто.

— …ааааааааааа…

— Ещё слово, и я обстригу тебе чёлку, Гробовщик ты недоделанный, — всё же он не выдержал. Харе ещё повезло, что книга — полный сборник поэзии тринадцатого века, килограмма два точно — не прилетела ему промеж глаз.

— …ааан, чем ты сегодня занят? — и достал из кармашка на мятной рубашке не менее мятную жвачку.

— Явно не тобой, — прошипел Хьюга сквозь зубы и только собирался развернуться и пойти, блин, в библиотеку, когда загребущие руки схватили его и прижали к груди.

— Кэп, ты мне сердце разбиваешь, — воняющий какой-то химозной мятой пузырь лопнул в опасной близости от очков. Хьюга ударил его коленом в живот раньше, чем мозг успел выдать банальное: «Вот гондон».

Потом до всё ещё не так уж и хорошо соображающего мозга дошло, что, при всех шутках про кирисашек и долгую очередь желающих их отпиздить, Хара не был ни бессмертным, ни огнеупорным, ни бронированным.

— Боги, Казуя, прости!

Хьюга присел на корточки, попытался пробалансировать на носках пару раз, не удержался и сел прямо на бедро, подогнув ноги к себе и плевав на чистоту джинсов. Хара валялся на пыльном полу и тихо подвывал себе под нос, по щекам, откуда-то из-за чёлки, текли маленькие слёзки боли.

— Так, ладно, пошли в медпункт.

Всё же, факт того, что у историков с литфаком и филологией была одна баскетбольная команда в университете, был очередным неизбежным злом в жизни Хьюги. Как общение с Сэто, например, или хуёвые шутки Киёши про Содай. И среди первокурсников из сильных игроков их было трое: Лео, сам Хьюга и Хара, остальных Джунпей знал весьма шапочно, и точно не запомнил даже имён. И на правах капитана знаменитой команды «убейся-но-пробейся», среди первогодок его сделали этаким куратором-капитаном.

Хара угорал безбожно.

Сэто говорил, когда они сидели в столовой и пытались поесть тот мусор, который почему-то называли едой и продавали за деньги, что Хара — он как щенок. Медленный, но верный. Хуже (тупее) только Ямазаки, но там другая песня. Сэто также говорил, что Хара скучает по Ханамии.

— По этому обмудку можно скучать?

А ещё, что они с Фурухаши на деньги спорили, мазохист ли Хара. Кто выиграл спор, история умалчивает.

— Ты его только по голове старайся не бить, у нас в команде, дай Бог, — Кентаро надменно посмотрел в потолок, будто выискивал этого самого бога в складках штукатурки, — было всего три клетки мозга, и все достались мне.

— Как тогда Хара поступил в Кэйо?

— Также, как выпустился из школы — аве Сатан, аве Ханамия!

После этого Хьюга старался тему их бывшего капитана не затрагивать — потому что в голове образ того ублюдка-паучары с трёх-четырёх игр совсем не вязался с заботливым папочкой бедных сироток-Кирисаки Дайчи, гениев или богачей разных возрастов и вполне внушительных габаритов. Но многие раздражающие вещи вдруг перестали быть настолько уж раздражающими, даже вечный вой «Капитааан» на весь корпус.

Хьюге всё чаще думалось, что люди, которых он в своё время возвёл в ранг вечного зла, были простыми подростками, компанией не совсем адаптированных для общества ребят, которых жизнь раскидала по разным факультетам. И начинал чувствовать ответственность за Хару, которому, кажется, поставил настолько большой синяк под рёбрами, что местная медсестра его живьём съест.

**.דפוק.**

«QDCQIVVPERVB. Key: spider».

Записку Хьюга нашёл в сумке уже дома, взял свою любимую раскладушку, повертел в руках и решил не звонить, а написать:

«А что, есть вакансии на примете?»

«Нихуя».

Хьюга удивлённо поморгал. Так, ладно.

«Но тебе же нужны были деньги на ту поебень».

«Та поебень» — это так Сэто ласково называл фигурки Хьюги. Он знал наизусть всех генералов и помнил историю Эпохи Воюющих Провинций от корки до корки, но это было скорее от нечего делать, чем от фанатизма. Хьюга давно смирился, что никакого уважения к чужому от Сэто ждать не стоит, и с лёгкостью отпустил эту навязанную обществом идею. «Кэп, я люблю тебя, а не твоё говно», — так говорил Хара, и, к своему ужасу, Хьюга начинал его понимать.

«Да, нужны».

«Тогда тебе стоит начать».

«Капитан».

Хьюга захлопнул старую чёрную моторолу с таким остервенением, будто она собиралась убить всю его семью. Конечно же, восстания машин можно было не ждать, просто у Хьюги уже аллергия появилась на это ужасное «Капитан». Какой же он капитан? Вот для Сейрин — это да, там он был на своём месте, подходящим винтиком системы, тяжёлой рукой команды. А издевательское, но от этого не менее серьёзное «капитан» в исполнении Сэто и Хары ощущалось неправильно: у них другой капитан, был, есть и будет.

Заставка ярко светила в глаза. Хьюга набрал в рот побольше воздуха и номер Сэто:

— Так, обмудок, если ты ещё раз назовёшь меня…

Да, кажется, именно в тот раз они перешли грань «я оскорбляю его в переписке» и засели на «мы ругаемся по телефону, словно неудавшаяся парочка».

**.דפוק.**

«На свете не существует заранее созданных по шаблону злодеев. Обычно все хорошие, во всяком случае — обыкновенные люди. Но в критический момент они вдруг превращаются в злодеев, это страшно», — прочитал Хьюга. Серебристая табличка с витиеватой рамкой была пришпилена кнопками у самой двери. Через стеклянные вставки было тяжело что-то разглядеть — мутные окна, пропускающие свет, но не картинку. Железная ручка охладила вспотевшую ладонь, а над головой прозвенел колокольчик.

Это кафе нашёл Изуки: он с Аей вечно любил посидеть где-нибудь, особенно после прогулки с Дабурудогу (боги, думал Хьюга каждый раз, неужели в этой семье настолько не умеют шутить?). Здесь было мило, а ещё не хватало персонала, и семейка Изуки тут же начала шутками сватать милой дамочке-хозяйке своего друга. Женщина смеялась и сказала, что не против провести собеседование.

Что ж, признал Хьюга сам себе, в голове, но от этого не менее тихо, Сэто был прав, и ему действительно не помешает подработка. Да и место это было не волшебным, а каким-то мистическим. Идеальное логово злодеев, где за прилавком стоят милые тортики по низким ценам, а в холодильниках остывают трупы невезучих жертв. Хотелось хотя бы попробовать, а не ссать у входа как трусливый пятиклашка.

Колокольчик по-доброму бесяче зазвенел над головой.

— Добро пожаловать, что будете заказывать?

Нет. Нет-нет-нет, не бывает таких совпадений, попросту не бывает, думал Хьюга. Это злой рок. Или Лео всё же проклял его за то пирожное (а сомневаться в способностях Лео ведьмовать Хьюге не приходилось, в смысле, вы вообще видели, как он на картах гадает?).

— Нет, извините, я к хозяйке по поводу работы, — Хьюга растерялся и постарался мило улыбнуться. Потом вспомнил, как выглядит эта жуткая гримаса в его исполнении, и нацепил на лицо мнимый пофигизм.

— Да, я сейчас её позову.

И ушёл в маленькую комнату за серебристой висячей шторкой из камешков. Ямазаки-то. Так же звали атакующего защитника Кирисаки Дайчи? Сколько зеркал вообще нужно разбить, чтоб в жизни так везло? Сколько чёрных кошек перешло ему дорогу? Может попросить Куроко дать номер Мидоримы — ну там, Венера во втором доме, растущая луна, у тельцов начался пиздец в жизни?

— Ох, — из-за шторки вынырнула женщина лет сорока на вид и ласково улыбнулась. — Вы же Хьюга-кун? Изу о Вас говорил. Присядем? Мне стоит немного с Вами побеседовать, прежде чем принять решение.

Хьюга, бросив взгляд на начинающего-вспоминать-его-фамилию-и-пытающегося-думать Ямазаки, помолился, чтобы этой милой женщине он не понравился. Спойлер: не получилось.

**.דפוק.**

Сэто сверкал. На нем была обычная кремовая рубашка и черные брюки, всё это выглядело немного неопрятно, особенно с длинной пушистой чёлкой, вечно лезущей в глаза. Но на каком-то ментальном уровне Хьюга осознавал, что его ждёт пиздец.

— Если ты ещё раз с таким довольным лицом съешь хоть одну горошину, я подам на развод.

Хара, стоявший в очереди за обедом, даже на другом конце услышал слово «развод» и обернулся, словно гончая, почуявшая кролика. Сэто засмеялся.

— Что, капитан, чужая радость для тебя гадость?

— Стрелки не переводи, — Хьюга с силой проткнул палочками кусок рыбы. — Ты сверкаешь ярче, чем мои статуэтки, а это может значить две вещи: либо у Казу нашли рак, либо меня ждёт какой-то неприятный сюрприз.

— Вообще-то три варианта: Хара ещё может упасть с лестницы!

— Эй! — Казуя с силой хлопнул подносом по столику и, показательно надувшись, упал впритык к Хьюге. — Не только он рад, мы все чувствуем кураж?

Джунпей непонимающе моргнул, поправил очки и переспросил:

— Кураж?

— Да, кэп, сегодня мы идём ломать колени и насиловать чужих жён!

А, понял Хьюга, они сегодня встречаются старой командой. Мысли забегали вокруг Сейрин — наверное, им тоже стоит собраться. Купить Куроко молочный коктейль, обсудить, кому как живётся, учится.

— Ох, я не могу! — Хьюга улыбнулся. — Вы выглядите просто очаровательно. Нужно будет и мне своих собрать.

Хара повернулся к нему и точно (точно-преточно) сверкнул глазами под чёлкой.

— Капитааааан, пошли с нами! На нашем шабаше ты сойдёшь за местного.

— Казу, ещё одно оскорбление, и я выколю тебе глаз этими палочками.

**.דפוק.**

Из колонок в который раз за сегодняшнюю смену заиграла Адель. После будет Джастин Бибер. Когда дело дойдёт до того романтического альбома любимых корейцев Аи, Хьюга повесится, как пить дать!

Но сегодня был не его день выбирать музыку, а они ещё в первую смену договорились с Ямазаки, и уж Хьюга-то не будет тем человеком, который этот договор нарушит. Но может, если попытаться?..

— Ямазаки-кун, — Хироши посмотрел на него с удивлением в глазах, и Хьюга вспомнил, что они договаривались без всяких «кун». — Ладно, просто Ямазаки… Так вот, Ямазаки, я, возможно, лезу не в своё дело, но какого хрена у нас уже пятый раз подряд на всё кафе влюблённая девушка воет: «Привет с другой стороны»?

Тряпка в руке Хироши, которой он вытирал прилавок, должно быть почувствовала все муки людей, которых в средневековье четвертовали. На Ямазаки действительно больно было смотреть: такими мешками под глазами не мог похвастаться даже Киёши после ночной смены. И вообще, он грозный ужасный беспринципный человек, его взглядом можно пугать девушек в подворотнях, а он тут раскис, как сопля, непорядок!

— Хьюга, — он отложил бедную тряпку (помянем) и нажал на кнопку на магнитофоне. Заиграла Рианна с её зонтом. — Почему девушки такие странные? В смысле, ты вроде горы ради неё свернуть готов, а она просто, ну, — он скорчил гримасу и выставил руку на манер уточки, — «понимаешь, ты не надёжный, вот Дай-кун, он меня точно любит», да, Боги, почему так?!

У Хьюги перед глазами замелькали вьетнамские флешбеки, ооо. Уж кому, как не ему, знать, какого это, когда ты влюблён в девушку своей мечты, а она не сном, не духом. И ты уверен, что некуда спешить, всё время мира работает на тебя, она никем не занята, а потом твой лучший друг говорит, что она выбрала его, а не тебя. И вы все продолжаете дружить, как ни в чём не бывало, ты всё ещё её основная опора и поддержка, вот только противные мысли в голове: а нужно ли тебе это? Шансов нет, так зачем тратить на неё своё время? Но продолжаешь, потому что, наверное, до сих пор любишь. Если это вообще когда-либо было любовью.

— Не циклись, — Хьюга по-отчески ударил Ямазаки по плечу, наконец выплывая из своих размышлений. — Если она, дура, променяла тебя на кого-то другого, то она тебе не нужна. Как тебе объяснить, — губы сжались в тонкую полоску. — В смысле, это же не любовь. Тебе стоит идти дальше и забыть её. Уверен, она тебя не стоит.

Хироши посмотрел на него, как на восьмое чудо света.

**.דפוק.**

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — вечно причитал Киёши на все сомнения Хьюги, улыбался и подмигивал. Хьюге иногда было очень интересно, каким, нахрен, образом они подружились.

Ах да, Киёши своим упрямством чуть в могилу его не свёл. В то время, чудесную весну первого года старшей школы, жутко хотелось разбить ему нос или сломать руку. Но когда через пару месяцев немного самодовольного, но в сущности хорошего Киёши уложили на больничную койку, Хьюга осознал, что все дурные мысли были обычным раздражением, и он не хотел действительно вредить кому-либо.

Насилие приемлемо в качестве наказания, но совсем чуть-чуть. Например, треснуть Хару за то, что он опять опоздал на тренировку из-за очередного свидания. Или дать щелбан Лео за то, что он опять заигрывает с профессором Йосимурой и тем самым жутко его пугает. Но всё равно насилие не выход.

Кроме одного маленького исключения!

— Ты.

— Боги! — восклицает Казуя сбоку.

Спустя пару месяцев, когда люди начали медленно, но верно раздеваться, Хьюга смог уговорить Сэто сыграть — как он понял, тот в старшей школе играл исключительно из-за Ханамии, и без того ни свет, ни баскетбол не были ему милы. Чтоб всё не было настолько скучно — а что он, Хьюга, может противопоставить такому игроку? — он позвал ещё и Хару с Ямазаки. Мог бы ещё Лео и Изуки, но немного волновался за их сохранность.

Как и предполагалось, Сэто измотал его за двадцать минут, хотя из-за отсутствия тренировок и сам немного подсдал, поэтому сейчас они вчетвером сидели на прорезиненном поле и тяжело дышали. Хара плюхнулся головой Хьюге на колени и начал ныть, что тот над ним итак в зале каждый день издевается, а теперь ещё и в выходные решил. Ямазаки вечно пытался его то ли заткнуть, то ли в коленку пнуть. Сэто придумывал про них шутки на грани фола, Хьюга пил воду и смеялся. Никто не заметил, что среди потока проходящих мимо людей нашлось двое остановившихся.

Когда Ханамия говорил «ты», он смотрел на Хьюгу, точно на него. В глазах застыло удивление или предвкушение, как у Сэто перед чем-то нехорошим. Хара на его коленях напрягся, готовый подскочить в любой момент — и с чего бы это? Он точно не должен бояться Ханамию, Хьюга давно понял, что они все — вся команда — этого недопаука наоборот любили. Тогда что?..

— Я. Какие-то проблемы? — а вмазать ему хотелось очень сильно.

Ямазаки сбоку прикрыл глаза и встал. Почему в воздухе висело напряжение, Хьюга понять не мог. Это потому, что он здесь лишний, или они чувствуют, что ему просто физически не хватает биты в руках?

— Я, — Хьюга потрепал Хару по голове и начал аккуратно вставать, чтобы этот придурок не съехал и не ёбнулся головой о пол, — наверное, должен уйти. Ещё раз спасибо за игру.

Ямазаки издал недовольное: «Эээээээ!», Сэто закатил глаза, а Хара наигранно заныл, но Хьюга уже подхватил свою сумку и направился к калитке. Его остановила рука Ханамии — почему-то не склизкая и не холодная, вот это чудо! За его спиной стоял ещё один игрок их бывшей команды, вроде бы Фурухаши. Хьюга видел, что тот смотрит не на него, а на Сэто, в то время как сам Сэто глаз не сводил с самого Хьюги. Боже, подумал Джунпей, смотря на своих друзей, эти трое выглядят так, будто собрались его защищать. Хотя, казалось Хьюге, от Ханамии ему защита точно не понадобится. Он же ему ничего не сделает. А вот защищать наоборот Ханамию…

— Полагаю, что это мы с Коджи должны уйти, а вы оставайтесь, — наигранно-вежливым тоном Хьюгу было не обмануть, он чётко слышал лёгкие нотки приказа: «Оставайся с моими мародёрами и играй, пока им не надоест». Почему-то приказу хотелось подчиниться, на что Хьюга явственно взбрыкнулся. На плечах у обоих были спортивные сумки.

— О, почему бы вам не присоединиться тогда? Трое-на-трое играть интереснее.

Под конец игры «на выживание» — когда никто не считает очки, и вы просто играете до тошноты и невозможности ходить — от показной вежливости Ханамии не осталось ни следа, и они закидывали друг друга такими желчными комментариями и оскорблениями, что даже Хара сказал: «Эй, может хватит?..» Хьюга заметил, что когда Фурухаши чуть не завалился вперёд, грозясь разбить лоб и, возможно, нос, Сэто проявил чудеса силы воли и сноровки и буквально перелетел с другого конца поля, чтобы подхватить его в последний момент и злобно наорать.

Хьюга не до конца осознал, почему входил в круг людей, которых Ханамия пригласил пожрать за его счёт: в смысле, они были скорее злейшими врагами, чем хотя бы знакомыми. Но тот смотрел очень выразительно и немного повелительно. Хьюга начинал понимать, чему подчинялись его друзья в старшей школе.

— Капитааааааан, тебе как обычно? — Хьюга улыбнулся уголками губ и кивнул, а Хара поспрашивал ещё Фурухаши и Ханамию, подразнил Ямазаки и умчался с кошельком Ханамии заказывать им пожрать. Ханамия, кстати, сидел по правое плечо от Хьюги, зажав его между собой и окном, контраст температур с разных боков вызывал сонливость. Парни что-то обсуждали, но Хьюга явно не мог поучаствовать — тема видеоигр была для него тёмным лесом.

— Как ты с ними справляешься?

Сначала Хьюга посчитал, что ему послышалось, но Ханамия смотрел прямо на него, и, видимо, ждал ответа. Хьюга моргнул пару раз, стянул очки, потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони и еле разомкнул губы.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Ханамия поморщился и взял его очки — буквально вырвал из слабых рук. Подышал и вытер об свою уже свежую футболку, чтобы вернуть в более приемлемом виде.

— Хара не издевается над тобой, Ямазаки не пытается ненароком сломать руку, а Сэто ведёт себя так, будто вы друзья. Я поражён.

— Потому что мы правда друзья, ты, идиот, — выплюнул Хьюга и посмотрел ему в глаза. От былой усталости не осталось и следа. — С Сэто мы одногруппники, с Ямазаки я работаю по понедельникам, средам и четвергам, а Хара называет меня капитаном, потому что мы в одной команде. Они мои друзья. А вот почему я сижу сейчас с тобой и говорю очевидные вещи, хотя должен, не знаю, выбить тебе парочку зубов или сломать ногу — вот это уже хороший вопрос.

В глазах Ханамии появилось что-то тёплое, почти похожее на уважение, но подошёл Хара с двумя подносами, и наваждение спало. Вот только Ханамия перестал сучиться и задавать странные вопросы, и обсуждение плавно перешло на баскетбол.

Оказалось, что Ханамия и Фурухаши — хотя тот просил называть его по имени — учатся на политологов в Тодае и наткнулись на них совершенно случайно: так вышло, что все спортивные секции Тодая вынесены в отдельный комплекс недалеко от храма Йоринджи, и они решили просто прогуляться после тренировки. Сэто буквально за семь минут уломал Фурухаши — тьфу ты, просил же Коджиро — пойти к нему в очередной раз вместе пройти Биошок, за что Ханамия рассыпался в липовых благодарностях ещё столько же: они с Коджиро делят вместе комнату в общежитии, и тот успел знатно подзаебать своего капитана. Хара рассмеялся и сказал, что всё как в старые злые времена. Хьюга почему-то не чувствовал себя чужим.

Когда пришло время расходиться, на улице уже было темно. Ребятам нужно было на станцию Широгане-Таканаве, а оттуда потом пересаживаться в сторону Синдзюку, а ему и Ханамии было по пути — его общага, как и дом Хьюги, находилась не так далеко от Оговамати. Хьюга переживал, что стоит только его знакомым мудакам уйти, и Ханамия снова превратится в придурка. Не превратился. Спросил, чем он увлекается, а потом минут двадцать пытался поддерживать дискуссию о верных и не очень решениях Мотонари. Хьюга моргнуть не успел, как уже стоял на углу: второй дом за поворотом был его, а Ханамии нужно было идти дальше по улице. Он до сих пор смеялся с ужасного анекдота про императора и стянул очки, которые съехали на самый кончик носа от смеха, чтобы протереть их. Как за секунду Ханамия оказался так близко, Хьюга не понял.

Но на поцелуй почему-то ответил.

**.דפוק.**

Не то чтобы Хьюга так часто думал о Ханамии — всего лишь также, как дышал. Мысли разбегались от «Какого хера?» до «Почему?». Сомневаться в том, что это какая-то хитрая подъёбка причин не было, но ребята — ни один из — до сих пор не стебали его по поводу смены ориентации или ещё чего-то более странного или мерзкого. Странно себя вёл только Хьюга, который вечно летал в облаках: лекции проходили сквозь него, подъёбки Сэто — тоже, тренировки пролетали за секунду, встречи с друзьями отменялись по велению левой пятки, а на работе всё валилось из рук.

В жизни Хьюги всё летело по пизде из-за Ханамии. Никогда такого не было, и вот опять!

Через неделю этого ужаса Сэто позвал его на свидание.

— Что? — Хьюга уставился на него, как на спустившегося с небес грёбаного Гудвина: вот тебе смелость, сердце и, самое необходимое, мозг. Выплывай дальше сам. — Сэто, если ты думаешь, что я тебе не пиздану…

— Да ты не понял! — Сэто закатил глаза и повёл его в сторону парка — на другом конце был конбини, где несовершеннолетним продавали сигареты. — Двойное свидание. Мне-то ты нахуй не нужен.

— Вот это поворот, — Хьюга улыбнулся, сложил руки на груди и остановился прямо посреди дороги. — Уже как четыре месяца женаты, а оно вот как! Кобелюка, я потратил на тебе лучшие дни своей жизни!..

Сэто заржал, не дослушав кульминацию про развод. Но идея сходить на свидание, пусть и двойное, была забавной: привет, как тебя зовут? А меня Хьюга, как солнечное место. Нет, не Хината. Нет, волейбол как-то не зашёл, я баскетболист. Извини, зря пришёл, у меня тут один парень из головы не выходит. Было очень приятно познакомиться.

Тысяча раз «ха». Звучит как высшей степени идиотизм.

— Ладно, Сэто, я согласен.

— Ты меня не дослушал, — Сэто пихает его в бок, подхватывает под локоть и опять ведёт к заветному конбини. — Я, м, в общем, мне кое-кто нравится и… — он резко замолк, но темп не сбавил.

— Эй, продолжай, мне теперь интересно.

— Хьюга, это парень.

Джунпей резко затормозил, обхватив его пальцами за ворот рубашки. Это что, получается, воздушно-капельным передаётся? То есть вот стоило Хьюге на секунду задуматься о своей ориентации из-за Ханамии, как Сэто заявляет такое? Это сейчас взаправду происходит?

— Боже, вот это да. А во сколько мы встречаемся?

Почему-то мысли, что четвёртым человеком в этом двойном свидании окажется ещё один парень, у Хьюги в тот момент не возникло.

**.דפוק.**

Сначала он увидел бледные, с лёгкой желтизной руки, неяркие, но сильно выглядывающие вены, чёрные задранные рукава. Потом тело в чёрной обтягивающей водолазке, сильную шею, чёрные волосы и, боже, он узнает эти брови, даже если его разбудить посреди ночи и показать только их. (И откуда так много чёрного?!)

— Ханамия, — возможно, ему не стоило это имя рычать, потому что Сэто тут же схватил его за обе руки, предотвращая рывок. Коджиро посмотрел на них очень выразительно, Ханамия молчал и смотрел куда угодно, лишь бы не на Хьюгу.

— Капитан, вы когда это снова поцапаться успели?

— Тебе показалось.

Сэто не поверил, но почувствовал расслабленность в мышцах и отпустил. Он поздоровался и присел за стол напротив Фурухаши, Хьюга же сел напротив Ханамии и положил подбородок на поставленные на стол скрещённые руки:

— Ханамия, — он знал, какой эффект возымеет его улыбка, — кун, что, даже не поздороваешься?

Вся правда заключалась в том, что тогда, чуть больше недели назад, Ханамия поцеловал его. Прижал к стене и набросился, словно давно этого ждал. Хьюга, к удивлению обоих, ему ответил, хотя особого целовательного опыта до этого не имел — долго был влюбён в Рико, и отношений как таковых не заводил. Прекратилось всё также резко, как и началось, и Ханамия, пакостно улыбнувшись, отстранился и большими шагами пошёл дальше по улице к своему общежитию, оставляя запыхавшегося и взъерошенного Хьюгу одного у стенки. Никаких объяснений, они даже не попрощались нормально. Он просто улыбнулся так, будто сломал ему колено, и ушёл. Конечно, Хьюга был в ярости.

— Не думаю, что мне стоит. В прошлый раз ты мне даже «Пока» не сказал, так что о каком «Привет» идёт речь?

Хьюга пнул его под столом.

— Ты первый отс… Ушёл. Тогда. И до этого ты тоже, м, начал первый. И ещё умудряешься обвинять меня?

Они медленно, но верно переходили на шёпот, наклоняясь ближе друг к другу, пока Сэто во всю пытался приударить за Коджиро — Хьюга считал, что ему не стоит так стараться, потому что, очевидно, сам Фурухаши пускал на него слюни.

— Ты не проявил должной отдачи в моей инициативе, и я посчитал это красноречивым отказом. Уж извини, — почти выплюнул он. Хьюга подумал, что он редкостная сука.

— А ты, м, даже на секунду не подумал, что я не «не проявил должной отдачи», — он показал кавычки пальцами. — А просто не знал, как её проявлять.

Ханамия выглядел так, будто был Папой Римским из века так шестнадцатого, к которому пришёл гонец и сказал, что какой-то дурак утверждает, что земля круглая. Хьюга чувствовал себя этим самым дураком: он говорил очевидные вещи. Пока всё выглядело так, будто Ханамии просто потому что захотелось его поцеловать, а потом также расхотелось.

— Ты?.. — в его глазах отразился ужас осознания вперемешку с… Голодом? Что? — То есть, погоди, хочешь сказать, что ты, м?

— Да, блять, умник, это был мой первый поцелуй! — Хьюга рыкнул и отвернулся к официанту, который подошёл взять у них заказ. До этого, кажется, Хьюга был голоден, но теперь хотелось только пить, и он взял себе какой-то коктейль.

— Боги, — сказал Ханамия, когда официант отошёл, и Сэто опять начал травить анекдоты, стараясь рассмешить Коджиро. — Как это выглядит в твоих глазах? Мне интересно.

— Ты мудак с биполярным расстройством, вроде того.

Ханамия засмеялся. Заржал даже, прикрывая лицо рукой. Костяшки тоже выпирали, как вены, а волосы колыхались от смеха. Хьюга продолжил:

— Вообще, если считать, что это не секундная блажь, а очередная твоя «паутина», — он снова показал кавычки. — То это выглядит, как очень изощрённая месть. В школе некоторые девчонки считали, что мы с Киёши встречаемся, понятия не имею с чего, но всё же. Вдруг твой больной разум выдвинул подобную теорию? И ты решил, что сломать ему ногу, понаставить синяков и чуть не пробить череп — это мало. Решил сделать даже не знаю что, но как-то через меня достать его? На что ты рассчитывал?

Плечи Ханамии перестали трястись от смеха, он убрал руку от лица и резко посерьёзнел.

— Цепочка рассуждений интересная, — он оскалился. — Вот только я никогда не хотел через тебя достать Теппея. Я хотел сделать это из-за тебя. Дошло?

Им принесли заказ, что помогло задержать ответ, потому что Хьюга не мог дышать. Это получается, что?..

— Я тебе нравлюсь, Ханамия?

Ханамия посмотрел в глаза, украл его коктейль, отпил, поморщился.

— Кажется, я в тебя влюблён, Хьюга.

Сердце пропустило пару ударов. И как ему теперь жить с этой информацией? Аппетит снова разыгрался, а в животе заурчало. Он взял маленькую чайную ложечку и отломил кусочек от чизкейка Ханамии.

— Тогда только попробуй убежать в следующий раз.

Ханамия, судя по дёрнувшемуся под водолазкой кадыку, тяжело сглотнул.

**.דפוק.**

Кажется, новость о том, что Ханамия предложил ему встречаться, все вокруг восприняли легче, чем сам Хьюга. Он вообще не до конца это осознал — когда тем вечером Сэто и Фурухаши ушли, они ещё долго сидели и обсуждали разные мелочи, вроде любимых фильмов или песен. Почему-то с Ханамией не было страшно зубоскалить, язвить. На шуточную угрозу тот отвечал ею же. Это было очень легко.

А ещё он постоянно смотрел. Разглядывал, искал изъян, наверное, но в глазах его действительно плескалась любовь. Хьюге было жаль, что столько отвратительных вещей было совершено из-за его ревности — ведь не так много игроков получали настолько серьёзные травмы после игры с Кирисаки Дайичи, как Киёши. В смысле, нет, Ханамия всё ещё мудак, который собрал команду фриков и довёл до нервного срыва тренера, чтобы ставить другим игрокам синяки, ушибы, растягивать связки и грозно щёлкать пальцами, но, правда, два раза делал операцию только Киёши с его многострадальным коленом.

Сэто понял на следующий же день.

— Капитан, ты весь искришься. Неужели наш капитан украл твоё сердце.

Хьюга тогда хорошенько с ним подрался, повалял по плитам коридора, да так, что их полгруппы разнимало.

Хара и Лео узнали от Сэто, у последнего из палочек вывалилась брокколина от таких новостей, а Хара заржал.

— Капитааааан, вы идеальная пара. Аид и Персефона, я тебе отвечаю. Хахахахахахаах.

Ямазаки рассказал Коджиро, и он просто похлопал его по плечу на работе. Не стал ничего говорить, никак не шутил, просто поддержал. А в конце смены сказал, что если Ханамия его обидит, он может попробовать с ним подраться — шансов на победу мало, тот хитрее и умнее, но кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанское. Хьюга сказал, что это уже лишнее.

Киёши пока ещё не знал, Изуки тоже, Рико тем более. И Хьюга надеялся, что так и останется, хотя бы на первое время. А там кто знает — может это влюблённость, а не любовь, и Ханамии надоест капитан-очкарик-из-Сейрин. Думать об этом не хотелось.

**.דפוק.**

В привычное расписание Изуки-Рико-Лео-Киёши рано или поздно должен был вписаться его «будущий муж».

— Возьми уже себе этот блядский кофе и не мёрзни! — шипел Ханамия. Сентябрь казался Хьюге слишком холодным для Токио.

Дружба сквозь ненависть, шутил Сэто, да с тебя не убудет, причитал Лео, поебитесь уже, кричал Хара. Всем им Хьюга сердечно был готов плюнуть в лицо.

— Меня греет ненависть к тебе.

Ханамия картинно клал руки на грудь и хуй на порядочность. Ему нравилось гладить Хьюгу по колену, садясь рядом, вплотную, чтобы люди смотрели с завистью и отвращением — ох, смотрите, педики милуются. Хьюга его любовь к распугиванию бабок в радиусе пять метров не разделял, но правда мёрз, а Ханамия, скотина такая, был слишком тёплым для противной, гадкой, мерзкой рептилии.

— Дорогая, не язви.

У Ханамии были пиздец какие глубокие мешки под глазами, словно он был создан в четвёртом симсе с дополнением про вампиров — синие пятна, отливающие беспроглядной чернотой, красные капилляры, бездонные радужки с желанием вкушения чей-то крови где-то на поверхности, да морщины (потому что вечно щурился, ведь «Очки для лохов. — Сказал тот, кто не видит вывесок»). Хьюга со злорадностью думал, что даже Ханамии в Тодае приходится учиться, а потом гладил по волосам и позволял прикорнуть у себя на плече где-нибудь в парке. Он был свято уверен, что этими свиданиями спасает мир — у Ханамии не оставалось свободного времени, чтобы рушить экономику страны, скажем, или открывать подпольные бои. А пакости, которые он совершал от скуки или тоски — это так, по мелочи, Хьюга вон тоже мог пнуть контейнер или шугнуть наглых в последние годы голубей.

С Ханамией было до ужаса просто: его было невозможно оттолкнуть. Хьюга с удивлением осознавал, что его можно послать, выпустить все свои колючки, и Ханамия на это не обидится. У него были свои тараканы в голове, и он сам мог сказать какую-то мерзкую вещь, а потом просто смотреть. Но Хьюга не реагировал. Они, кажется, наконец нашли друг друга.

**.דפוק.**

Киёши отреагировал, пожалуй, слишком странно: из всего длительного монолога о более близком знакомстве с Ханамией он выхватил только одну вещь:

— О, так он всё же поступил в Тодай? Слава Богам, что не в Содай. Что угодно лучше Содая!

— Например, работать грузчиком, — съязвил Хьюга, сидя на ящиках, и тут же прикусил губу.

— О да, Хьюга, посмотришь на своего ненаглядного во время сессии и поймёшь, что даже разгружать машины лучше, чем учиться в Тодае или Содае, там ужасная нагрузка!

— Поэтому ты так никуда и не поступил? — Хьюга подпёр щёку кулаком и задумался — до этого друг никогда не затрагивал тему учёбы. Любопытство разъедало кожу.

— Нет, Хьюга, я просто ссаная нищенка.

Большое помещение заполнил истерический смех.

**.דפוק.**

Имаёши Шоичи был демоном. Уже не ёкаем, но все ещё не Дьяволом. Так, всего лишь каком-нибудь владыкой тридцати пяти легионов духов, наверное. Пиковой Дамой локального характера. Чтобы его призвать, нужны были человеческие страдания.

У Хьюги болела поясница в тот вечер — не думаю, что обязательно пояснять причины, они на поверхности — Ханамия — и кололо глаза от почти бессонной ночи. Брат залипал в приставку и всё предлагал ему присоединиться, от чего Джунпей со смехом отказывался — сопромат сам себя не выучит. Родители были на съезде в Аките уже сутки, и собирались вернуться только на выходных, поэтому звонок в дверь стал неожиданностью.

Первым желанием было захлопнуть дверь. Стоящее за ней длинное и тонкое нечто с намокшими чёрными волосами, закрывающими брови, блестящие в свете энергосберегающих ламп голубым оттенком очки и бледные губы.

— Имаёши, — констатировал Хьюга и взялся за дверь двумя руками, чтобы быстро её прикрыть в случае чего.

— Хьюга-кун, — Имаёши улыбнулся, нет, скорее оскалился. — Давно не виделись. Вроде, с Вострых мечей?

— Что тебе нужно? — настороженно уточнил Джунпей. Он не доверял Имаёши и сам по себе, но после чуть более близкого знакомства с Кирисаки узнал, что Имаёши сам Сатана, он вечно лукавит, всё портит, язвит. Ханамия ставил на то, что он станет оябуном в будущем. Как пить дать.

— Я просто хочу познакомиться со своей будущей невесткой, — «бам!»

Судя по стону боли, резко хлопнувшая дверь всё же прилетела ему по носу. Ханамия, которому первому рассказали о самом страшном и неожиданном госте, был очень горд.

**.דפוק.**

Они сидели на игре между сборной Фармацевтики Кэйо и Международкой Тодая. На Хьюге был свитер, под ним футболка (плотная такая, старая, сотни раз постиранная, вроде как с черепашками ниндзя), но он всё равно мёрз и сутулился, псина этакая. Ханамия смотрел на этот тектоник с потиранием рук и плеч минут семь, не больше — достал из портфеля скрученную в рулет водолазку и переоделся прямо на трибунах.

— Что за стриптиз милосердия?

Толстовка — тёплая и мягкая, с капюшоном — легла на ноги Хьюги, который смотрел с удивлением.

— Этому меня в школе благородных девиц научили. Надевай.

И Хьюга надел, потом что реально замёрз, а у Ханамии слишком горячая кровь. И даже не удивился, когда его приподняли за подмышки и усадили на коленках (Лео в паре станций от них умильно завыл романтичным одиноким койотом), обхватывая всеми конечностями. Ну да, самец ящерки держит её под лампой, чтобы она погрелась, как в уголке со зверятами из началки или на лекции по зоологии. Только вот Хьюга знает, что просто спать, положив голову ему на плечо, Ханамии очень нравится. И красоваться в своей чёрной сексапильной водолазке — тоже.

— Господи, Хьюга, что это?!

Рико на игре с Фармацевтами Хьюга честно не ожидал увидеть от слова совсем. Ханамия на плече сопел как-то особенно победно — значит догадывался. Уж больно его волновал вопрос того, что бывшая нежная влюблённость Хьюги не знает про его смену жизненных направлений. А Рико кричала так, что цветы по всему периметру вяли — просто обязаны завянуть!

— И после подобных сцен ты не разрешаешь мне убивать своих друзей?

— Ещё слово, и я сердечно попрошу Имаёши переговорить с главой вашей общаги, чтобы Фурухаши снова к тебе подселили.

— Ты. Не. Посмеешшшшь.

— Ещё как, о мой Тёмный Лорд.

**.דפוק.**

Ханамию очень сложно рассмешить — ну, знаете, так, когда человек искренне смеётся с шутки или ситуации, а не как временно побеждающий злодей из фильмов двухтысячных, — но он чистосердечно угорает с того, что Хьюга ссытся от его матери. Возможно, это потому, что первая их встреча по мнению Хьюги не задалась: женщина в юбочном костюме пронеслась мимо него, больно ударив чёрным чемоданчиком, обернулась на громогласное: «Мам! Я принёс в дом новую дрянь, обязуюсь кормить и убирать за ним». Ханамия-сан оглядела застывшего Хьюгу и сочувственно прошипела: «Ты с ним спишь?» Хьюга не понял, которое это из: «Ты с ним спишь? Соболезную»; «Ты с ним спишь? Не забудьте презервативы»; «Ты с ним спишь? Значит, внуков не ждать»; «Ты с ним спишь? Имаёши-кун под прикрытием?»

Обеспокоенный мозг смог выдать лишь:

— Ебусь, скорее, — а потом в Хьюге снова включился режим правильного мальчика, — только это секрет.

Ханамия за спиной излучал удивление всеми клеточками своего маленького тельца (на целых два фунта меньше Хьюги!). Джунпей обернулся и сделал максимально серьёзное лицо:

— И скорее это я буду тебя кормить, потому что твои «фирменные» бутерброды из всего, что есть в холодильнике, скоро надоедят даже Сэто. При том что он их и не ест.

Ханамия-сан оперлась на косяк, сложила руки на груди, подперев чемоданчик у стены, покусала алую губёнку и улыбнулась так по-Ханамийски.

— Добро пожаловать в семью!

И почему-то это явное одобрение Хьюгу очень напугало. Он ждал, что фаворитизм сменится, и злые родители разлучат Ромео и Джульетту — это по версии Лео. Хьюга был уверен, что нет, не в этом дело: вон его отец был гомофобом, а мама просто по-человечески недолюбливала Ханамию — помнит ещё рассказы сына о бедном Киёши в больнице. И их Хьюга не боялся — ну, посадят его под домашний арест, может, покричат, какая разница, Ханамия его из-под земли достать может — а вот эту женщину опасался. И страх этот прошёл так же, как начался. Словно пластырь сорвали. Ханамия, изнурённый горячей ночью — предстоящий обоим экзамен по философии знатно их выебал — валялся на своей полуторке, прикрыв ладонью лицо. Хьюга наклонился, погладил по щеке, заправил бесячую прядь за ухо и решил сходить на кухню за ужином. А на кухне, с убегающей жижей и в фартучке стояла Ханамия-сан, снова обгрызая свои губы.

— Боги, — Хьюга кинулся к плите и убавил огонь. — Что ты варишь? Пену?

— Чищу серебро. Содой.

Хьюга порадовался, что вовремя решил заглянуть, иначе утром пришлось бы оттирать пятна с пола — чёртов перфекционизм не позволил бы пройти мимо.

— Я пропустил момент, когда ты вернулась, Ханамия-сан.

— А я пропустила момент, когда вы ебались.

Хьюга вспыхнул, словно роза за стеклом ужасного чудовища, но наткнулся на мягкий взгляд и почувствовал лёгкое поглаживание руки.

— Вы отлично смотритесь вместе, — она перебрала его волосы, почесала макушку и улыбнулась тепло, солнечно как-то, не по-Ханамийски. — Ты единственный, с кем он хотел познакомить меня специально, а не случайно и в компрометирующих обстоятельствах. И ты задержался дольше всех.

Из коридора послышалось недовольное ворчание.

— Боже, Макото, меня пять минут не было, потерпи ещё чуть-чуть, ты, животное!

И Хьюга всё же щёлкнул кнопкой чайника, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы положить Ханамии нужную дозу сахара, а то ещё ворчать будет, словно сварливый старикашка. Ханамия-сан уже не казалась такой страшной.

**.דפוק.**

Не стоило дружить Киёши и Лео.

— Факт того, что тебя слушаются самые большие отморозки во всём мире, говорит о многом, — всё смеялся Киеши. Лео его клоунаду всячески поддерживал, вот и сейчас: нахмурил брови, сделал грозный взгляд и наигранным грозным шёпотом пропыхтел в самые уши:

— Джунпей Хьюга, охотник на драконов, — и тут же его злой образ съехал, обнажая губы в весёлой улыбке.

— И его ручной злодей-консультант! — поддержал шутку Киёши, щёлкнув пальцами в притворном осознании.

— Клянусь фигуркой Мотонари, я позвоню вашим бабушкам и попрошу обрубить интернет, чтобы вы не доставали меня своими шуточками!

Они его бесили. Все. Даже Рико опускала сомнительные шутки по поводу отношений и обновлённого состава близких друзей Хьюги. Про каламбуры Изуки на эту тему в этом доме мы не говорим!

Имаёши «радовал» тем, что после «чуть не сломал мне нос, Хьюга-кун! И за что?! За искреннюю заботу?!» писал ему каждый. Божий. День. Спасал Хьюга пока только Касамацу, живший и друживший с Имаёши уже года полтора, а оттого научившийся гасить его деструктивные порывы ещё на подлёте. Вот кто был охотником на драконов!

— Да не парься так, капитан, — Хара положил руку на плечо, по-хозяйски обнимая. Лео скептически приподнял бровь, а Изуки безбожно ржал, его как-то слишком легко пробирало почти со всех действий Хары, чем тот пользовался и вечно красовался. — Тебя сравнили с самим Доктором Стрэнджем.

— А тот смог укротить самого Тони Старка! — вставил Лео, и, правда, Хьюга ненавидел своих друзей.

.דפוק.

Вспомним старые времена. Встретимся составом «Мы выжили после Поколения Чудес». Клёво будет.

Никогда ещё Хьюгу так знатно не наёбывали.

Собрались почти все: Кайджо, Тоо, Шутоку, Ракузан (Лео засиял, как начищенная монета — ему удалось уговорить Маюзуми присутствовать), Сейрин, Йосен. Самих чудиков никто намеренно не приглашал. Да и первогодок — тех, кто только поступил, когда состав Стркуай выпустился — никто не звал. Так, только самые близкие. И Кирисаки — Хьюга даже чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что инициатива позвать их исходила от него, пусть и поддержалась Имаёши, Лео, Киёши. Имаёши вообще, кажется, готов был на всё, чисто «Стану директором любой хуйни, которую Вы организуете». И Хьюга, к своему сожалению, быстро понял почему.

Да потому, что чувствовал себя учёным, денно и нощно наблюдающим за самкой и самцом вымирающего вида — Не-Умеющие-В-Человеческие-Отношения Люди Обыкновенные. Все, кажется, смотрели только на чувствующих себя как на тусовке кирисашек, пока Имаёши бодро травил абсолютно неправдоподобную байку про чулки и мотоцикл. Потом Ханамия встретился глазами с сенпаем, и Касамацу с Хьюгой почти секунда-в-секунду закатили глаза — ну, сука, началось.

— Сенпааай, — протянул Макото, вальяжно подходя к группке «бывших третьегодок». Хьюга ещё раз тяжело вздохнул, ну, сука, это будет трудный вечер. Касамацу в это время что-то вещал грузному мужчине-центровому из Йосен, пока тот понятливо — и немного даже сочувствующе — не кивнул, и вся нетоксичная часть команды не ушла. Одной проблемой стало меньше.

Вокруг меряющихся интеллектами тупиц быстро образовалась мёртвая зона радиусом так в метра два, и Хьюга, знаете, уже успел к этому привыкнуть. Он словил понимающий кивок от Касамацу, увидевшего, как он смотрит на мельтешащую, но не решающуюся подойти Рико, как бы говоря, что со всем разберётся. Джунпей вздохнул и кивнул, всё же подходя к кучке людей из Сейрин, который, видимо, не до конца догоняли, почему он пришёл с Ханамией. Ах да, никто же особо не в курсе. Но и спрашивать люди боялись, а Хьюга хуёв дров начал бы такую щекотливую тему сам, так что неловкое молчание иногда возникало.

Пока у Ханамии не истёк лимит времени без Хьюги в быстром доступе, и он не подошёл. К Сейрин. Той самой команде, с которой — если верить легендам, ходившим среди старших школ и по сей день — у Кирисаки Дайчи было самое настоящие идейное противостояние. Ага, да, Марвел на минималках, где вместо суперсил Зона и «Кольцо огня»?

— Ты меня бросил, — предъявил он, но, к своей чести, так и не начал распускать руки. А ведь вполне мог.

— Оставил на попечение надёжного человека, не путай.

— … Ты только что назвал Имаёши-сенпая надёжным человеком?

— Я про Касамацу, дурак, — и, наверное, в его голосе было слишком мало желчи, или странная интонация, но все — даже люди, которые не стояли рядом, а значит, вроде бы, и слышать это не должны были — вдруг посмотрели на Хьюгу с животным ужасом.

Первым смог заговорить Коганей, хотя, чисто технически, говорил Митобе ртом Коганея.

— Капитан, вы с этим… — наступила пауза, в тишине которой чьим-то резким голосом послышалось «ублюдком». — Ханамией, в общем, что?..

У Хьюги замерло сердце, потому что они не скрывали своих отношений, и на прямой вопрос Джунпей ответит: «Да, мы встречаемся». А после этого ответа может произойти вообще всё что угодно.

— … Типа дружите?

Хьюга моргнул. Касамацу по левую руку от Имаёши выражал поддержку одним своим существованием. Ханамия, который стоял ближе, почему-то только углекислый газ выделял, и толку от него было меньше, чем от коровы, не дающей молоко. Ситуация идёт в мирное русло, подумал Хьюга. И именно в этот момент Имаёши открыл своей хлебальник:

— Вообще-то, они встречаются!

— Вот шуточки эти твои, — почти под нос пробурчал Касамацу, и Хьюга почувствовал, что потерял единственную опору. То есть вы хотите сказать, что Касамацу на полном серьёзе считал, что они с Ханамией дружат. А про Имаёши он тогда думает, что тот с ним не флиртует? Это какой вообще слой френдзоны?

— Но я говорю чистую правду! — возмутился Имаёши. — Ханамия-кун, скажи.

И, ну, вот чисто назло всему миру (и скептическому взгляду Касамацу, который был уверен, что Имаёши бредит) Ханамия поцеловал Хьюгу. Не так даже, засосал со всей страстью и не до конца приятными звуками, прижал за обе скулы, чтоб не вырвался. Хьюга и не собирался, зная, что пока Ханамия не наиграется, останавливать его бесполезно и иногда нервозатратно.

— БЛЯТЬ, вы видели, вот это ПАССАЖ!

— Казу-чан, — ласково пропел Лео, не отрывая жадного взгляда от парочки, — смолкни и сдохни.

Хьюга же с Ханамией думали примерно об одном — помочь Харе поступить на филологический было самой большой ошибкой в жизни Ханамии.

Это был первый задокументированный случай, когда Ханамия проявлял чУвСтВа, и Имаёши внёс этот момент в историю. В инстаграмме. Чтобы все видели и радовались! (Лицо Касамацу с отвисшей челюстью, кстати, тоже отправилось в архив).

**.דפוק.**

Ханамия честно не понял до конца, К-А-К у него получилось вступить в отношения. Он вообще никуда вступать не планировал: его мать была сильной и независимой разведёнкой, а единственный признанный сенпаем сенпай трепыхался во френдзоне больше года, о каких отношениях идёт речь? Он даже и не флиртовал ни с кем, так, зафиксировался однажды на одном человеке, которого очень хотелось заполучить, но не очень моглось…

Хьюга зарылся рукой в его волосы и сонно щурился без своих очков:

— Макото, а давай съедемся и съебёмся от твоей мамы, м? — и потёрся своим холодным носом о щеку Ханамии.

… Но теперь он встречался с Хьюгой Джунпеем. Вопрос: «К-А-К?!» — всё ещё оставался открытым.


	2. в каждом уважающем себя фанфике должна быть постельная сцена, или арахнофилия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> все нижеописанное - акт отчаяния. мне с 15 года не хватает простой человеческой ебущейся хьюханы. внутревенно, пожалуйста. и хочется заранее попросить прощения у той охапки людей, которая прочитала первую главу, - джунпей боттом. (сказала бы, что я так вижу, но это их частная жизнь, я свечку не держала, а значит и не видела - было темно).

Всё равно, основой их отношений была чистая платоника. Завязавшиеся как искра, это не было пресловутым слоубёрном, но и любовью-с-первого-взгляда это назвать было нельзя. Просто Хьюга ненавидел Ханамию, чтобы потом несколько месяцев подвергаться терапии и приседанию на уши от, наверное, всех в мире баскетболистов из Кирисаки Дайчи, поэтому первая их встреча со времён старшей школы закончилась поцелуем, а не сломанной челюстью.

Но вопрос «эй, может подождём, конфетно-букетный период как-никак?» в их отношениях даже не стоял. В смысле, Хьюга был словно пришибленный, и даже не задумывался на этот счёт, а у Ханамии совести не было. Их первый раз так и случился: в туалете, с холодным шипением Хьюги в ладони, горящим взглядом Ханамии, чётким распределением позиций и комментариями про «паучьи лапы». А потом был второй, третий, с четвёртого уровня открылась локация квартиры Ханамии, и стало как-то легче в моральном плане.

— Эй, аккуратнее, — осадил Джунпей, когда тёплые ладони забрались под водолазку. Они только-только зашли в квартиру, успели лишь стянуть куртки да кроссовки, ещё даже не проверили, есть ли дома Ханамия-сан, а Хьюга ещё и пакет с продуктами успел схватить. Но Макото такие мелочи не волновали. Он видел только бежевую шею, сведённые брови и пылающие притворной ненавистью глаза. Кого ты обманываешь, Джун, думал он, ты же от меня без ума, ну.

— Я аккуратен, — пакет дёрнулся в ослабевших руках и стукнулся о стенку. Банка майонеза зазвенела, и всё достигнутое тяжёлым трудом наваждение из взгляда Хьюги пропало, он собрался, ударил локтями по загребущим рукам и пошёл на кухню. Ханамия закатил глаза и глянул в конец коридора, отмечая, что дверь в мамину комнату открыта, а значит она точно не дома. Он открыл телефон и написал короткое СМС, чтобы убедиться, что ждать её сегодня не стоит.

— Эй, Макото, так на скольких мне готовить? — прокричали с кухни. Ханамия улыбнулся и захлопнул моторолу, проходя на кухню. Продукты, как и предполагалось, уже были разложены, а Хьюга успел достать макароны и овощи с соусами для гарнира. Иногда Ханамию посещали сомнения, в смысле, у Хьюги была семья, был дом, так почему этот придурок проводил у него почти всё своё свободное время, бывая дома набегами. Но спрашивать об этом было страшно, будто стоит только Джунпею услышать эту мысль от кого-то, и наваждение спадёт, а сам Джунпей обязательно уйдёт.

— Мама сегодня ещё остаётся в Киото. И завтра, скорее всего, — Ханамия поймал скептический взгляд. — Ладно, хорошо, она не собирается возвращаться до субботы. Зная её, это значит «до вторника».

Хьюга кивнул своим мыслям, видимо, соглашаясь, и погрузился в готовку, потому что не был профессионалом в этом деле и не имел права отвлекаться. Ханамия усмехнулся на это и пошёл к себе, планируя провести это время до ужина за просмотром биографии Тетчер. Так, лёгкое и поверхностное изучение, связанное не с увлечённостью, а просто чтобы было чем утереть нос Имаёши-сенпаю при встрече.

Отвлёк его запах, вкусный, разносящийся по всей квартире. К этому Ханамия никак не мог привыкнуть — сам он готовить не любил, мать тоже, они как-то и обходились приготовленным на неделю рисом с соусом, полуфабрикатами, быстрой лапшой и кофе. А Хьюга с упорством маленького щеночка продолжал готовить что-то вкусное, с гарниром, с душой. И это так сильно жало сердце, что казалось, будто так Хьюга мстит ему за школьные годы, убивает своей любовью, тем, как её показывает, как себя ведёт. Отвратительно чудесно.

— Так, кажется, ничего не сгорело, — отшутился Джунпей, когда Ханамия пришёл на кухню. Плита уже была выключена, но еда по тарелкам не разложена, потому что Хьюга отвлёкся на заваривание чая и кофе — растворимых, подаренных маме, кажется, в каким-то отеле на каком-то мероприятии. О, подумал Ханамия, еда. И поцеловал.

Хьюга был девственником до него, тогда как сам Ханамия жил по принципу «ну, пока не посадили в тюрьму…» И то, как Хьюга реагировал на поцелуи — на каждый поцелуй с того, самого первого, неправильно понятого и обернувшегося для Ханамии кратким периодом самокопания, — завораживало Макото. Руки гладили шею, эту бежевую шею, самую настоящую, хоть с распечаткой с пантона сравнивай, в то время как Хьюга сжимал бортики раковины до хруста.

— Эй, — тихо спросил Хьюга, когда с него стянули очки и отложили куда-то далеко, на холодильник, оттолкнув пальцами вдаль, — я по-твоему что, кусок мяса?

Ханамия отстранился, хмуря брови.

— Нет.

— Тогда ешь не меня, — Хьюга на ощупь нашёл очки и вновь натянул на нос. Ну, еда, так еда, подумал Ханамия и пожал плечами. Тем более, это было вкусно.

И тем более, Хьюга сам полез к нему, когда они закончили. Макото как раз развалился на своей кровати, думая о том, что нужно подготовить доклад по японскому и коммуникациям, когда Джунпей сел к нему на колени, почти упал на локти и вмазался поцелуем в губы. О, вау, мистер «я отшил тебя несколько раз за вечер» решил сам проявить инициативу?

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Ханамия в паузах между поцелуями. Хьюга над ним закатил глаза и укусил за нижнюю губу.

— Тебя, если не понятно, — он спустился на подбородок, легонько куснув, а потом наклонился над шеей, проводя языком дорожку до уха. — Придурок.

Ханамия перевернулся, подминая под себя Джунпея, и вся уверенность тут же растворилась, заставляя жаться. Он был похож на кролика, чуть ли уши не поджимал, или муху, которая угодила в сети к пауку. Ханамия ощущал себя этим пауком на всех ментальных уровнях — Хьюгу хотелось сожрать с потрохами, обглодать косточки, добраться до сердца и упереться в него мокрым носом, как дворовая псина — чтобы почувствовать, как быстро оно бьётся. Хьюга любил Ханамию, и Ханамия любил Хьюгу — иногда просто хотелось делать это много раз, хоть до самого рассвета.

Макото вернул Джунпею парочку поцелуев, не заботясь о слюнях, укусил за нос, вырывая смешок, и спустился на шею. Как он любил оставлять на этой абсолютно бежевой шее красно-коричневые засосы, заставляющие его Джунпея агрессивно краснеть и нападать на любого, кто их заметит. Просто сказка. Ханамия облизал выступающий — и дёрнувшийся под его языком — кадык, укусил где-то левее, спустился к месту, где шея переходит в плечо, чуть ли не зарылся носом в ключице, чувствуя, как жилистые пальцы вплетаются в его волосы. Колено Хьюги проехалось по его паху, и Ханамия ещё раз укусил эту идеальную шею, выбивая из сердито сжатых губ стон. Языком прошёлся по губам, ну чего ты злишься на этот раз, любовь моя?

— Я делаю что-то не так? — поинтересовался Макото, рукой забираясь Хьюге под коленку, гладя сквозь джинсы и при этом плавно отводя ногу чуть в сторону, давая себе удобнее разместиться.

— Ты всегда всё делаешь _не так_ , — пропыхтел Хьюга и притянул его за шею для поцелуя. Ханамия не возражал против того, что Хьюга обожал его целовать, сам получая от данного действа кайф. Но его руки, свободные и непричастные к поцелую, забрались под водолазку, оглаживая рёбра, втянутый живот. Её захотелось стянуть, и Ханамия легко поддался собственному желанию.

Аксиома: чем меньше на Хьюге одежды, тем менее уверенным он может выглядеть. Ханамия просёк эту фишку ещё в первые два раза и безбожно пользовался ею, чтобы во время секса ему прилетало меньше предъяв, основанных только на чужом инстинкте самозащиты и желании побурчать. Поэтому к водолазке очень скоро отправились и джинсы. Теперь Хьюга ещё больше напоминал кролика, жался к тёплому Макото и целовал-целовал-целовал, стараясь успокоиться. Все партнёрши Ханамии — а он спал с парнями, которые не-Хьюга, всего два раза, предпочитая совращать школьниц — получали только секс, понимали это и не претендовали на большее — ну, разве что за малым исключением тех, у кого всего две извилины. Но, смотря на Хьюгу — любого Хьюгу, — Ханамия испытывал в первую очередь нежность, а не похоть. Его хотелось облизывать с ног до головы, долго гладить и растягивать, слушая тихие смущённые стоны, почти выдохи.

— Ты надо мной издеваешься, — шикнул Хьюга, сдавливая сухожилия в основании шеи почти до синяков, когда Ханамия забрался под кромку его трусов.

— А ты делаешь мне больно, любовь моя, — прошипел в ответ Ханамия и провёл пальцами по члену. Он дёрнулся, вторя тяжёлому вздоху Хьюги, который снова поджал губы, но руки убрал на плечи, стараясь не давить. Мой хороший, думал Ханамия, упиваясь его выражением лица.

Хьюга был очень отзывчивым во всех смыслах: от просьб о помощи до дрочки. Ханамия ещё даже не сомкнул пальцы в кольцо, не провёл резко, немного грубовато, так, как сам себе делал Джунпей, а просто мягко коснулся, легонечко, а Хьюга уже утекал куда-то в простынь. А ведь эта зараза ещё и никогда ничего не просила, даже если очень хотелось — гордость, сильная и несгибаемая гордость. Но Хьюга очень выразительно дышал и смотрел, и Макото чувствовал, что, ну, вот Ваша Япония, кладу к ногам. Так не хотелось отвлекаться — потому что настрой этого упрямца может слететь чуть ли не в секунду, — но Ханамия не имел ни малейшего желания ебаться без смазки. И даже если его обычно заводила боль: синяки на местах, где от постоянного сидения за компьютером забились мышцы, прокусанные губы и растяжения от совместных игр один-на-один, — Хьюга чувствовал что-то в сто раз острее, и как бы его лицо не пыталось разгладиться, Ханамия видел только полотно. Тогда, в их первый раз, они были в общественном туалете, и Хьюга изо всех сил пытался показать, что ему приятно, хотя Ханамия до сих пор убеждён, что ему не было. И что жидкое яблочное мыло, возможно, сделало не сильно лучше.

Ханамия встал с кровати, стянул свои джинсы, пока шёл к столу, открыл ящик. Неожиданным неприятным поворотом было то, что вместо тюбика смазки там лежал стикер с нарисованным смайликом. Судя по почерку — мама. Так, ладно, подумал Макото, портфель.

— Мама украла у нас смазку.

Хьюга на кровати зарылся в скрещенные руки и заржал.

— Боже, нам точно нужно съехать, — он откинул голову, задрал её так, чтобы пусть и перевёрнуто, но видеть Ханамию. — И, ну, знаешь, купить тумбочку.

Еле как найденная в бездонных недрах портфеля смазка выпала из рук и укатилась под кровать, пока Ханамия пытался не ржать вместе со своим парнем, чувство юмора которого включалось на все сто только в стрессовых ситуациях. Хьюга успокоился раньше, свесился с кровати — чем отвлёк от любых размышлений Ханамию, возвращая его мысленный взор к своему телу, — и достал тюбик, неловко вручая его Макото.

— А вот презервативов у меня в рюкзаке не нашлось.

— И хорошо, а то зачем нам два гондона? — спросил Хьюга перед тем, как поцеловать. Но его любимый ритуал не продлился долго, потому что на Макото всё ещё была футболка, а Джунпей был голым, и это было несправедливо.

Зрачки Ханамии расширились, когда Хьюга большими пальцами надавил на выступающие косточки на затылке.

— Ох, — Ханамия тяжело вздохнул, стушевавшись от того, как его член дёрнулся в трусах от такого незатейливого действия. — Ещё.

— Всегда знал, что ты ко, — понятно, что фраза заканчивалась на «кот», но Ханамия был мстительной сукой, и прикусил Хьюге сосок, чтобы тот не заставлял его чувствовать себя влюблённым младшеклассником. Ещё пара засосов на самых видных местах, чтобы у баскетбольной команды Хьюги было больше поводов для шуток, и Хьюга совсем не заметил, как с него стянули трусы. Неожиданно громкий стон Ханамии от того, что Джунпей провёл ногтями ему по голове на манер массажёра, заглушил щелчок, с которым открылся тюбик, и жидкость у ануса стала настоящей неожиданностью. Хьюга замер, как застанный за воровством мусора енот, а потом длинные тонкие пальцы Макото вошли в него, и в голове осталось только одно слово.

— Макото, — пальцы на ногах поджались. Кажется, было немного больно, потому что Ханамия начал сразу с двух, но, чёрт, Хьюга встречался с главным мудаком страны — значит автоматически он любил боль. — Макотомакотомакото.

— Обожаю, когда ты произносишь моё имя, — прошептали на ухо. Что за романтическая натура открывалась в Ханамии каждый раз, когда Хьюга начинал просить или стонать, не знал никто, но Ханамия давно дал ей кодовое имя «Внутренний Лео» и спокойно сносил все шутки про «Хоть где-то Лео внутри».

В детстве у Макото были вопросы к маме, которая назвала его девчачьим именем, но на все предъявы ребёнка она отмахивалась тем, что хотела девочку. В средней школе от нападок Ханамию спасала репутация того, кто поджёг класс химии, и место любимого кохая Имаёши, который умел образовывать мёртвую зону вокруг себя. В старшей школе Ханамия резко стал популярным и попал в среду людей, у которых мозга зачастую не хватало вообще соотносить имена и пол, слова не несли для них никакого смысла, только крики и междометия. А вот Хьюга произносил это «Макото» каждый раз так, словно это имя что-то значило. Словно это было каким-то иностранным словом, значащим нежность, любовь, привязанность, нужду, что-то настолько тёплое и светлое. Немного странно в контексте секса.

— Макото, — в очередной раз повторил Хьюга и откинул голову ещё сильнее. Ханамия провёл языком по его подбородку, прикусил ухо и вошёл на половину, наслаждаясь дрожью. Хьюга застонал, спокойно, не визгливо, на выдохе, вцепился руками в мышцы плеч, сжал до спасительного хруста и снова сказал. — Макото.

Ханамия испытывал нежность, да, хотелось быть медленным, расчётливым, выверять каждое движение так, чтобы оно стопроцентно приносило удовольствие, но иногда это хриплое «Макото» выбивало из головы все мыли, и хотелось только услышать, как собственное имя превращается в бессвязный поток звуков.

— Джун, аккуратнее, — сказал Ханамия, когда пальцы сжались на его плечах.

— Я аккуратен, — ответил Хьюга и поцеловал его.


End file.
